


It's All Love

by cyansunset



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also you can read the whole thing or skip to a particular relationship, and before you yell at me this is sort of a compilation of pairings, figured it might be easier to navigate, fluff and relationships, i have split the drabbles into chapters, i have tagged everything but do let me know if you want me to change the tags, it's all love don't worry, they all stand alone except that they are on a similar theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyansunset/pseuds/cyansunset
Summary: People say I love You in different manners. Sometimes it is said. Sometimes it isn't. Sometimes a little trickery is involved and sometime a little reassurance is needed. But it's all love in the end and that's all that matters.





	1. Hoseok/Jeongguk

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is separated and can be read as a stand alone.  
> I am mentioning each pairing in the order they appear so if you want to read one first you can get to it.  
> 1\. Jeon Jeongguk/ Jung Hoseok.  
> 2\. Jung Yunho/ Shim Changmin  
> 3\. Kim Namjoon/ Park Jimin  
> 4\. Kim Seokjin/ Min Yoongi.

Hoseok’s going through his last practice before he has to clean up and lock the academy. And since this his last practice he does it extra hard. He has been working on this choreo for months but being a perfectionist that he is, he always manages to find out a lacking factor. He makes a quick turn and is about to launch into a series of complicated step sequences, when his shoe breaks down. He has no choice but to stop and he does.

 

He sits down, breathing heavily and stares a bit dejectedly at his last pair of dance sneakers. It’s not that he doesn’t have more shoes to wear to the dance practices. It’s just he adored this particular pair to an unreasonable degree. He is attached to them and perhaps part of the reason he is attached to them is because it was in this pair that he found his passion for dance, and it was this very pair that led him to the dance academy where he currently works as a trainer. It has been through a lot with him and Hoseok has always found it hard to let go of things he finds solace and home in.

 

He kicks of the other one off as well. It is also battered but it hasn’t fallen apart yet unlike the right one.

 

And then he sighs.

 

Jeongguk has always laughed at his attachment with the pair but Hoseok knows that he also understands.

 

He lies down on the floor of the room and stares at the ceiling, mustering courage for the inevitable goodbye that is about to happen. He hopes he won’t cry when he throws the pair away but he knows that it’s futile hope.

 

Just when he is about to get up to take a shower and pack up, he hears a knock on the door.

 

He lifts his eyes to see Jeongguk standing awkwardly in the door, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Hoseok finds his lips lifting to return the smile because that’s what you do when Jeongguk smiles with all teeth. It’s beyond reason. But Hoseok always finds himself smiling after seeing Jeongguk smile.

 

“Are you done for today?” Jeongguk asks, still leaning against the door, one hand in his pocket and the other obscured from the view.

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok responds and shuffles towards his bags. “Was just about to take a shower and lock up.”

 

“Oh.” Jeongguk comes inside, shutting the door behind him but Hoseok doesn’t see him awkwardly hiding something behind his body.

 

“You will be happy to know that I finally have a reason to throw out my lucky sneakers.”

 

“You do now”

 

“Yup,” Hoseok’s sighs, and then picks up the fallen apart shoe and raises it in the air by one very dirty lace.

 

“It fell apart.” He pouts.

 

“Oh no,” Jeongguk says a little too cheerfully for someone trying to sympathize and Hoseok sighs  again.

 

“Good thing I brought these then.”

 

Hoseok looks up to see Jeongguk holding a box of shoes in his hands, a shit eating grin splitting his face so wide, he could fit a hanger in there.

 

“You…,”

 

“I knew they were gonna fall apart,” Jeongguk comes closer and hands the box to Hoseok who takes it eagerly but then stops when he sees the logo emblazoned on the box.

 

He narrows his eyes at Jeongguk.

 

“How long did it take for you to save up for these?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Jeongguk says, dropping a kiss on his nose.

 

“Jeongguk…”

 

“Shh… just open it.”

 

So Hoseok does.

 

And inside he finds the perfect pair of shoes, bright white and comfortable. And very expensive for a college going boy.

 

He looks up at Jeongguk’s face who grins back, giddy.

 

“Well, try them on,” he says.

 

And Hoseok does. Jeongguk bends down to tie the laces.

 

Hoseok skips around getting used to the feeling of having brand new shoes on his feet and Jeongguk laughs, joyous.

 

Hoseok takes a spin around and comes to stand in front of Jeongguk who is leaning on the supplies table, watching him with stars in his eyes and a dopey grin.

 

Hoseok’s about to say something when Jeongguk leans forward, picks him like he doesn’t weigh more than a feather pillow and plomps him down on the table.

 

Hoseok leans back and wraps his legs around Jeongguk, a little disoriented and breathless.

 

“Jeongguk I…”

 

“Let me say something first. Please?” Jeongguk implores.

 

And because Hoseok hasn’t really learned how to say no to Jeongguk, he nods in approval.

 

“I know you love your old pair,” Jeongguk starts, hand coming up to brush a few sweaty strands off Hoseok’s forehead and Hoseok leans into the touch. “I also understand that it might be hard for you to say goodbye to them because they made you come to a very important realization in your life. But you have to now. Because they have done what they could.”

 

Hoseok looks down, because he does feel a bit ridiculous. But he is justified isn’t he. He had bought the pair with one goal in mind and that was to be a dancer. And hence the sentimental value attached to them is a bit hard to let go. He feels ridiculous but Jeongguk’s hand cups his face and he raises his eyes to look into Jeongguk big brown eyes, so full of love for him that he is already drowning.

 

“You can take your time letting go babe. But you also have to understand that just because you aren’t able to wear them anymore doesn’t mean that your history with them is gone too. That stays with you. It’s a part of you and no one can take that away. Not even the shiny new pair I just bought you.”

 

Hoseok’s eyes tear up a little. Because he understands why Jeongguk  had taken up the second job. The pair has come out of endless hours spent between college and two jobs because Jeongguk knew his pair was falling apart. He knew that Hoseok will not be able to buy a new pair [the expensive one that he preferred] for a while because of the debt he had acquired last summer with his grandma’s hospital bills. He knew that Hoseok lives and breathes dance and it is probably the one thing in his life he can’t do without.

 

And Hoseok could have carried on dancing wearing cheaper, average sneakers that almost everyone wears, but Jeongguk also knew that when you love something with mind numbing passion you tend to make the best choices for it as well.

 

And that is partly the reason why he is standing in front of Hoseok, offering him his new shoes, because he loves him that much. And because he wants Hoseok to have the best and okay yes, maybe he also wants to be apart of it.  

 

Hoseok sniffles a little, partly because he is overwhelmed. Jeongguk despite his young has often proven himself to be way mature when handling feelings and sentiments. He understands and rarely judges anyone for what they might be feeling. And while some of Hoseok’s friends refuse to understand his obsession with the particular pair of shoes, Jeongguk had empathized and understood without questions. And although he often joked about Hoseok taking the shoes to his grave, Hoseok knew that they were just jokes, and that Jeongguk would not have judged him even then.

 

So he is a bit overwhelmed at the present and insurmountable love he has just received from the one person he loves more than dancing. He knows it’s love because it says so in Jeongguk’s eyes.

 

So he decides against saying anything and pulls Jeongguk closer to kiss him. He kisses him once, twice, five times and Jeongguk smiles and smiles because he knows. He knows.

 

 

 


	2. Yunho/Changmin

 

Changmin slams the door to the conference room with a little more force than necessary. He is beyond done and he is furious.

 

Jung Yunho is the most infuriating man to have walked the face of the earth and Changmin’s just about had enough.

 

He seethes quietly, ear red with indignation as he swivels in his office chair and plots a very gruesome murder of a certain somebody with a slanted eyes and perfect lips.

 

God he wants to shove a stick up Yunho’s ass and hang him upside down a tree by his balls. He wants tie him to fucking pole and build a fire around it just so he can dance around it like a maniac as Yunho begs to be saved.

 

This is not the first time they have butted heads in the conference room in the presence of their marketing team. This is not the first time Yunho’s has been infuriatingly calm in response to changmin’s belligerent comments. Changmin isn’t mad about that. He is pissed at how Yunho’s proposal’s always make more sense than his own. He is always one step behind and for a competitive guy like him it is frustrating.

 

Changmin sometimes forgets that they are a team and they are supposed to be on the same side. All of Yunho’s victories are his too but he is just too damned confident and cocky and it often gets him in trouble. His need to be in control often seeps out of the bedroom and Yunho only serves to fan the fire further with his sunny smiles and quirky, meaning ridden smirks. In the bedroom, Changmin always gets what he wants. In the boardroom however, it’s a different story. And Changmin has been spoiled enough by Yunho that any defeat throws him into an unreasonable fit of anger which is Yunho capitalizes on with thorough enjoyment on his part.

 

The door to his office opens and shuts with a solid click.

 

The scent of Yunho’s perfume creeps into his space and Changmin feels another wave of irrational anger rise within him.

 

“That wasn’t fucking funny.” He chews out, without looking at Yunho who is standing with his hands in his pockets. His suits fits him perfectly and Changmin frowns at that as well. Why does everything about this guy have to be perfect.

 

“You have to admit you gaping like a fish was a little funny,” Yunho replies with sunny smiles and moves closer. “The CFO had a good laugh out of it.”

 

Changmin growls.

 

Yunho stops by the corner of the desk and whistles.

 

“Someone’s in a really bad mood huh?”

 

“Don’t play dumb Jung!” he threatens. “You know exactly why I am in a bad mood.”

 

“Changdollie,” Yunho pouts.

 

God fucking damn it. Yunho really doesn’t play fair.

 

Changmin sags in the chair.

 

“I felt insulted in there.” He says a bit sourly. “I felt as if I was unprepared. Why are you always one step ahead of me?”

 

“Changminnie,” Yunho is somehow standing behind him now, hands massaging Changmin’s tense shoulders and he relaxes a little. “It was a planning meeting. We were throwing suggestions around. Your suggestions were just as good as everyone else’s.”

 

“Yours were better though.”

 

“We are a team Changmin. There is no competition and I will always be on your side.”

 

Changmin visibly deflates at that.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“I just...I don’t know what happens when I am in that conference room.” Changmin sighs and rubs a frustrated hand down his face.

 

“Yeah sometimes you act like a snot nosed prick but it’s okay.” Yunho says, cheerfully  then winks down at him. “I am actually into that.”

 

Changmin narrows his eyes.

 

“Jung..” he starts, realization drawing on him. “Do you do it on purpose?”

 

Yunho gulps.

 

Changmin gapes at him.

 

“In my defense you look really hot when you are pissed off.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Okay so maybe I go through your plans beforehand on purpose and try to preemptively come up with better ones.” Yunho starts to back away, holding up placating hands as Changmin rises in a fit of fury.

 

“What?” He seethes and Yunho’s eyes dart about, looking for an escape.

 

“I can’t believe I have been played like a fool, like a fucking fiddle.” He roars and chases Yunho around his office. If anyone were to walk into his office right now, there would be a lot of hullabaloo about two of the company’s best creative directors, prancing about a room like ruffians. But Yunho had taken care to look the door so Changmin throws off his shoes and prepares to fight. Because how fucking dare he.

 

“How dare you?” He follows Yunho who in his attempts to catapult himself over the couch falls rather comically on it.

 

Changmin descends on him and grabs him by the collars but freezes when he sees Yunho’s pink cheeks and delirious expression.

 

He has been played again. He lets go.

 

Yunho’s face falls.

 

“Aren’t you gonna do the thing?”

 

“What thing?” Changmin sits down calmly and straightens his clothes. Poised as ever. He is figured it out and two can play the game Yunho is trying to play.

 

Yunho clear his throat and straightens up with a disappointed expression.

 

“Yunho,” Changmin starts, a smile beginning to show on his handsome visage.

 

“Okay all right. Yes. I rile you up on purpose cos you get ridiculously hot when angry and we get to have hot sex.”

 

“Quite manipulative of you.”

 

Yunho’s face falls. He begins to explain but Changmin stops him with a smile.

 

“You don’t need to explain. I know you have never wanted me to do anything I have never wanted to do too.”

 

“So you mean…”

 

“That I am also into it?” Changmin raises his eyebrows and Yunho gulps.

 

“Are you asking if I purposefully leave better points out for you to latch onto because I am aware that you bribe Mrs. Kim with donuts for my planner and get kicks out of riling me up? Then yes.”

 

Yunho gapes at him.

 

“So like, you like it when I rile you up?” Yunho asks with a squeak.

 

“Especially when I get to have you at my disposal afterwards. Yes.” Changmin replies with a smirk.

 

So Yunho has been played too.

 

He shifts in his seat on the sofa and clears his throat again, drums his fingers on the leather of the sofa.

 

“So…”

 

“I am still mad.”

 

Yunho’s face softens with a smile.

 

“You are?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Want me to fix it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come here Changminnie, lemme kiss you.” Yunho makes grabby hands at him, looking ridiculously adorable.

 

“No.”

 

Yunho sighs and stands up only to drop into Changmin’s waiting lap.

 

“I am still mad,” Changmin grumbles.

 

“Hmm..” Yunho drops a kisses all over his face.

 

“And you still owe me a dinner date after this.”

 

“I will take you to three.” Yunho says with a grin and closes the distance between their lips.


	3. Namjoon/Jimin

“I am home,” Namjoon says loudly and takes off his shoes, throwing them off without a care.

 

He is not in a particularly good mood today. He throws off his socks carelessly and he knows he will hear an earful about it later but he just wants to lie in his bed and die.

 

“I am in the bedroom,” Jimin’s voice floats into the living room and Namjoon makes a beeline for the bedroom.

 

Jimin’s hanging the last of his shirts into the closet as Namjoon barges in, a little red in the face and about to rant.

 

Jimin smiles at him.

 

“You will never believe what just happened?”  Namjoon starts but somehow gets tangled in his coat arm while trying to get it off.

 

Jimin giggles and comes closer to help him take it off.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Professor Lim has gone on a sabbatical,” he continues.

 

“Oh,” Jimin goes to hang the coat at its rightful place in the closet.

 

“And all of her philosophy courses have fallen into my hands.”

 

“Really. Isn’t it exam season?” Jimin asks with a quirked brow.

 

“ _Yes,”_ Namjoon seethes. “Which means I will have to be the one grading extra papers.”

 

“Oh no,” Jimin grimaces. “Couldn’t she have waited for the leave until after the exam season?”

 

“Apparently no. Schedule problems at the university she was going to. So I had to become the sacrificial lamb.”

 

“Poor baby.” Jimin drops a glass of water in his hands and Namjoon gulps it down like a parched man.

 

“Like can you believe the nerve of these people. I already have four courses and I can’t take two more. And like of course they will be paying me for them and extra money is always good, and I can get away with anything, like giving every student a solid A on the finals but can you believe the nerve of these people?”

 

“The nerve,” Jimin repeats, a bit amused at his husband’s meltdown. He knows it won’t be a big deal once Namjoon has gotten over his initial bout of anger. Namjoon loves his jobs, partly because he gets to learn different perspectives of his students. And a little extra work is not a big deal but a man’s gotta rant when a man’s gotta rant and Jimin has always found Namjoon’s ranting a bit too adorable.

 

“Like I am not a workhorse. They should at least show a bit of consideration and offer to take the load off a little bit. Maybe hand it over to a TA but noooooo..” Namjoon continues as Jimin helps him take off his sweater.

 

“You are the most trustworthy Professor Namjoon. We can’t have the student’s hard work falling into inexperienced or incapable hands,” he mimics the dean and Jimin laughs a little as he leads Namjoon towards the bed to lie down.

 

“It’s okay love,” Jimin says placatingly. “I will help where I can.”

 

“You are a pediatrician though,” Namjoon mumbles into Jimin’s sweater, melting into it a little bit. “How are you gonna help with philo courses.”

 

“For one I am offended that you seem to think that I don’t know anything about philosophy. I have had my run ins with difficult philosophers as well. And two I can always lend support in the form of hugs and kisses and lots of coffee.”

 

Namjoon smiles.

 

“You are adorable when you are ticked off, did you know that?” Jimin says into his hair and it’s only then that Namjoon realizes that he is already in bed, snuggled up in his husband’s arms. He sighs and snuggles closer.

 

“I am not,” Namjoon mumbles with a pout.

 

“Oh has the anger melted already. Are you feeling cooled off?”

 

Namjoon focuses on how Jimin’s is running his fingers through his hair to untangle them gently. He realizes how Jimin’s holding him close and running his other hand up and down his back in order to calm him. Namjoon looks at the empty glass of water which had magically appeared, and has undoubtedly helped him cool down a little and he smiles ruefully at the way Jimin’s always manages to calm him down with just being there. He snuggles further into Jimin’s chest, dropping a grateful kiss at the junction between neck and shoulder and says.

 

“Quite the contrary. I am feeling very warm and loved.”

 

Jimin giggles and kisses him.


	4. Seokjin/Yoongi

“You are absolutely sure.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yoongi sighs.

 

“I am so sorry, baby.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s all right. I know this is an important takeover and delays happen.”

 

“But this would be the first time.” Seokjin replies, voice crackling a little with the miles between them. “This would be the first birthday we would have to spend apart in the seven years we have been together.”

 

“Yes,” Yoongi sighs. He is a little more than disappointed. Seokjin is the reason he celebrates birthdays in the first place. He was never fond of them, thinking that the idea of getting a year closer to death was a bit ridiculous and all that. But Seokjin had drifted into his life seven years and rolled his eyes at his skeptical views and promptly decided that he was really fond of getting older together so now celebrating birthdays was a thing.

 

And to be honest Yoongi had grown fond of them as well. He had grown used to making plans for birthdays and trying to surprise each other. He had come to love the anticipation because Seokjin planned some of the best treasure hunts and the rewards were always more than what Yoongi anticipated. Yoongi in turn would do some sentimental shit that would drive Seokjin to tear and Yoongi to concerns because he can’t see tears in Seokjin’s eyes, even if they are from happiness.

 

“God I am so pissed,” Seokin’s voice fills his ears and anchors him.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I know delays happen but did it have now.”

 

“Jin-ah..”

 

“Yoongi..I am really mad.”

 

“I understand. But you have to do your job as well.”

 

“What if fly over for just one night to stay with you and then I can come back. It won’t be a problem here.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t want you to travel for thirty hours just for a night.”

 

“But..”

 

“No buts. You will fall sick. You have already been on your feet these past few months. You are not flying here just for a ridiculous day.” Yoongi finalizes.

 

“It’s not a ridiculous day.” Seokjin says petulantly. “It’s very important to me.”

 

Yoongi sighs.

 

“I know. I am sorry. But you have obligations and it’s okay if you have to miss one birthday of mine.”

 

“Fuck obligations,” Seokjin sniffles a little.

 

“Seokjin. I know you love celebrating birthdays. I also know you have planning this one for a while. Most of all I know you feel guilty for something that isn’t even your fault.”

 

“I miss you,” Seokjin says. “I swear I will make it up to you the minute I am back.”

 

“Easy there tiger,” Yoongi laughs. “You don’t owe it to me love. Tell you what I will complete the treasure hunt and keep you updated as I go. I know you planned one. It will be fun. A different kind but still fun.”

 

“But I like seeing you run around all excited about the treasure hunt.”

 

“I will ask Taehyung to document so you can stare at my ass all you want.”

 

Jin laughs and Yoongi breathes a little easier.

 

“You might wanna leave out the last present. I wouldn't want to taint Taehyung’s innocence.”

 

“It's cute that you think Taehyung is innocent. Also. What?”

 

“ I am just warning. Do what you want but you will have to take responsibility."

 

He will have to see about that. Seokjin and  Yoongi have their fare share of ridiculous birthday presents between them.

 

“I see,” Yoongi says, suspicious and a little curious. “I will keep that in mind.”

 

Seokjin giggles and Yoongi hears a creak of chair which means he must have sat down or leaned on it. He sighs forlornly.

 

“I wish you were here too babe.” Yoongi says before Seokjin can and Seokjin sighs again.

 

“I know you want to be here. Most of all I want you here. But it’s not your fault that things got delayed by the company. It happens. We can properly celebrate once you are back. Okay?”

 

“It won’t be the same though,” Seokjin’s voice tremors a little.

 

“And that’s fine,” Yoongi placates. “Also we have the internet. What’s a few miles between us when I can facetime you and tell you all about the treasure hunt. No distance is gonna keep us apart. We are the millennials yeah.”

 

Seokjin laughs and Yoongi’s heart settles down.

 

“You have started to sound silly now.”

 

“I am making sure that my boyfriend does not have a meltdown miles apart from me.”

 

“God I wish I could be there.” Seokjin sighs again.

 

“Me too. But you can’t.” Seokjin makes a sad, disgruntled sound again.

 

“It’s really fine babe. Go take over the goddamn company and come back so I can hold you in my arms again.”

 

“I have only been gone two days Yoongi.”

 

“Yes but two very long days Jin.” Yoongi says with as much sadness he can muster.

 

Seokjin laughs at the vine reference. Millennials indeed.

 

“You feeling all right?” Yoongi asks once they have both stopped laughing together.

 

“To be honest, I am not entirely happy. But you are right. We can always celebrate again.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you gonna go to bed now.”

 

“Yup it’s late as fuck here.”

 

“Good. Don’t forget to tuck your feet in properly,” Seokjin says. “You always have abnormally cold feet in winters. Better yet, wear socks to bed. Isn’t it like minus twenty seven there?”

 

Yoongi laughs.

 

“It’s minus eleven, but I will make sure to tuck my feet in properly.”

 

And Yoongi sees to it that his feet are tucked in properly. He had already gotten ready for bed before Seokjin's scheduled call. 

 

“Love you Jin”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Not this again.” Yoongi groans.

 

“Okay okayy,” Seokjin concedes. “Hanging up now, love you!”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Then there’s silence.

 

“Jin..”Yoongi groans.

 

“What?” Seokjin asks innocently and Yoongi smiles indulgently.

 

“You hang up first,” he says.

 

“Nope,” comes the gleeful reply.

 

“Don’t you have a meeting in like two minutes?” Yoongi  asks, looking at his watch and figuring out the time difference.

 

“Oh fuck!” Seokjin says.

 

“Yeap. Good bye babe. Break a leg!” Yoongi says cheerfully.

 

“Gotta go, Love you loads Yoongi. Have fun and send me pictures.”

 

Yoongi can hear frantic movement on the other end of the line and he laughs before hanging up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I tried guys I really did. Leave me feedback and thank you for reading. <3


End file.
